Skin Trade
"Skin Trade" is the fifthteenth single by Duran Duran, released as the second single from the album Notorious by Capitol-EMI on 31 January 1987. About the song The song reached #22 on the UK Singles Chart, and barely nudged into the Top 40 on the Billboard Hot 100. "Skin Trade" was quite a departure for the band. Not only was Simon Le Bon singing in a Prince-style falsetto, but a horn section played a prominent role in the track, as played by The Borneo Horns. The band persevered with the single and many aspects of their future business took inspiration from "Skin Trade". They called their publishing company Skin Trade Music Ltd. and The Notorious Tour was called The Strange Behaviour Tour after song lyrics from "Skin Trade". Likewise, a 1987 remix EP and a 1999 double CD collection of remixes were also called Strange Behaviour. The title came from the Dylan Thomas book Adventures in the Skin Trade. Donald A. Guarisco at All Music Guide said: Music video The "Skin Trade" video was the second filmed for the band by directors Peter Kagan and Paula Greif, after "Notorious". Film of band members performing was treated with a rotoscope-like effect, adding vivid colors to details like a person's eyes or jewelry. Like so many other Duran Duran videos, "Skin Trade" included a beautiful woman - in this case German supermodel Tatjana Patitz. Her image was rotoscoped for some scenes as well, and her dancing figure was superimposed on several different vividly colored abstract backgrounds. Session guitarist Warren Cuccurullo, who would later become a full member of the band, appears in the video, although his face is not often seen. "Skin Trade" was nominated for Best Special Effects in a Video and Best Cinematography in a Video at the 1987 MTV Video Music Awards, but lost to Peter Gabriel's "Sledgehammer" and Robbie Nevil's "C'est La Vie", respectively. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The B-side to "Skin Trade" was the only original B-side released during the Notorious era. Entitled "We Need You", it was written and recorded in 1986 while the band awaited the return of Andy Taylor for a recording session. It was the first recording to feature just the three remaining members of Duran Duran - Nick Rhodes, John Taylor and Simon Le Bon. Two further mixes of "Skin Trade" were completed, but not released commercially during the "Skin Trade" release cycle. They appeared on a US promo 12" backed with remixes of the next single "Meet El Presidente". The Parisian Mix was also released on promo-only Master Mixes EP. The Parisian Mix was finally released commercially first in the UK on the "All She Wants Is" (1989) 3" CD and in the US on the "Come Undone" (1993) CD single. The S.O.S. Dub still remains commercially unreleased. *"Skin Trade" (Parisian Mix) - 8:10 *"Skin Trade" (S.O.S. Dub) - 7:16 Both tracks were remixed by Daniel Abraham and edited by José "Chep" Nuñez for S.O.S. Productions. Chart positions "Skin Trade" was actually the first chart disappointment in the Duran Duran career. Not only did it fail to repeat the huge success of "Notorious" but it failed to get into the top 20 on either side of the Atlantic, and that was a first for the band since their very earliest releases. * #22 UK Singles Chart * #39 Billboard Hot 100 * #3 Italy Track listing All release details pertain to the UK only. 7": EMI TRADE 1 #"Skin Trade" (Radio Cut) - 4:26 #"We Need You" - 2:49 12": EMI 12 TRADE 1 #"Skin Trade" (Stretch Mix) - 7:36 #"Skin Trade" (Album Cut) - 5:58 #"We Need You" - 2:49 *Stretch Mix was remixed by Larry Levan *These tracks were also released on cassette (TC TRADE 1) in a video style box with the banned "bum" cover. CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1986-1995" #"Skin Trade" (Radio Cut) - 4:25 #"We Need You" - 2:49 #"Skin Trade" (Stretch Mix) - 7:36 #"Skin Trade" (Album Cut) - 5:58 Other appearances Apart from the single, "Skin Trade" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Notorious'' (1986) *''Master Mixes'' (1987) *''Decade: Greatest Hits'' (1989) *''12" Collection'' (Japan only, 1991) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1999) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1986-1995" (2004) Singles: *"All She Wants Is" (1989) *"Ordinary World" (1993) *"Come Undone" (1993) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards Production: *Nile Rodgers - producer *Duran Duran - producer *Daniel Abraham - remixer, engineer and mixer *Larry Levan - remixer Lyrics Working on the weekend, baby. She's working all through the night. A jump into the deep end gave her The evidence she required. Takes five; she's got pearls. Don't fake it when it comes to making money. So she smiles. But that's cruel. If you know what she thinks If you knew what she was after. Sometimes she wonders, And she laughs in her frustration. CHORUS Would someone please explain The reason for this strange behaviour. In exploitation's name We must be working for the Skin Trade. Doctors of the revolution gave us The medicine we desired. Besides being absolutely painless It's a question of compromise. They got steel. So cool to get angry at the weekend And go back to school. So big deal; it's what rules. When it comes to making money, Say yes, please; thank you. Sometimes you wonder, and ask yourself the question. (Repeated) I know the answer, but I'm asking you the question. (Repeat for FADE) See also *Discography 4: Skin Trade *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Notorious singles